Project Archangel
by Cap't Mo
Summary: Phoenix was taken from her home and brought to the School. She meets Fang and Iggy after they are captured and they soon become friends. They discover they are part of a project that can destroy the entire world, can they stop it? Slight Fax IggyXPhoenix
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is just an idea that I came up with. I hope you like it. I don't own Maximum Ride, just Phoenix and the plot.**

_

* * *

_

_I ran away from the men but it was useless, they were all around me. I tried to get out of the way as one reached towards me but one of the men grabbed me from behind, I struggled to get out of his grip but it was impossible. The man wrapped his arms around me so that I wouldn't be able to get away, another man walked forward and brought a syringe out of his coat pocket. He smiled as he took one of my arms and pushed the tip into the crook of my arm. I felt the liquid go into my bloodstream as he pushed down. I was beginning to get really tired, my arms and legs felt like they were made of lead. I would have fallen if the man that was holding me hadn't picked me up._

_"Don't worry kid, your going to be just fine." He whispered into my ear as he walked towards the black car that they had arrived in._

_My last thought before unconsciousness took over was that I didn't trust these men. They had just kidnapped me and I knew that they were going to do something bad to me, what, I wasn't sure yet. But I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good._

I jolted awake in the cell that I was in, I'd been having the same nightmare every time I slept. The nightmare was of when I had been taken and brought to this place they call the School. I had been twelve when they had taken me from my old life, that was two years ago. Now I'm fourteen and I've seen things that are unnatural, like kids that are part animal. Since I got here, they have been doing tests on me, tests that make me weak for days, tests that make me wish I was dead.

When I got here, they gave me a shot that changed my DNA, now I'm only 98% human. The other 2% is bird, and I have wings. I wasn't born with wings, they grew in after I was given the shot when I first got here. Everything about my life has changed since the wings grew in. The only thing from my old life that I was able to keep was my name, Phoenix. Sometime soon I was going to get out of this place, and that day was going to be soon.

"I will get out of here." I whispered to myself in the darkness of the cell.

*~+~*

Flying was the one thing that I liked more than food, unless I was flying on an empty stomach. Right now the Flock and I was flying to my mom's house, we were about an hour away and we weren't going to stop to get something to eat until re reached mom's. Nudge and Angel were talking about what clothes they should get when we went shopping with mom and Ella tomorrow. Iggy and Gazzy were whispering about a new bomb they wanted to try to make, and Fang was acting like always, strong and silent. I couldn't wait to get to mom's, where we didn't have to worry about things as much as we had to when we were flying around the country.

"Max, I think I hear something coming up behind us." Iggy said, flying up next to me.

I looked down and back, I couldn't see anything through the trees that were on the ground but I believed what Iggy said. Since it was the middle of the winter, I knew that Iggy could see a little, but if we landed in the forest to try to get away from those on the road, I knew that it would be a little harder for him to see. I sighed and looked over to where Fang was flying, he was looking down trying to see the people through the trees.

I turned to look at the rest of the Flock, "Okay guys, we're going to stay up here and keep flying. If the people that are following us try and attack us somehow, then we go down and try to lose them in the woods. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and I motioned for them to started flying in the direction we had been heading once again. I looked once more down at where the road was, before turning and following the others. We hadn't gone more than half a mile when they fired something up at us. It was a net, meant to catch all of us, but it only got Fang and Iggy.

"Fang! Iggy!" I yelled as they plummeted towards the ground, "Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, keep flying towards mom's, we'll meet you guys there."

"But you said –" Angel began.

"I know what I said, but I changed my mind and you have to do what I say now. Okay?" I said, stopping to turn and look at them.

They nodded and turned to fly to mom's. I turned and flew towards the ground where I knew Fang and Iggy must have landed. I knew that they were going to want me to leave them alone but I was going to try and get them out of that net so that they could some with me back to the others.

*~+~*

The net had come out of nowhere, none of us were expecting it. It wrapped around Iggy and I, and we were suddenly falling towards the ground, unable to slow down the decent with our wings tangled in the net. I could hear Max call our names but I was to busy trying to untangle the net from us. Iggy was trying to get untangled too, but I saw that he wrist was wrapped up in the netting. We suddenly hit the top of the trees and were falling through, branches hitting us as we tried to block our faces from getting scratched to much.

We hit the ground and I heard Iggy's wrist break, he gasped but didn't say anything. I looked around trying to see the people that had shot the net up at us, but there was no one around. Suddenly a heard something land next to me and I saw that I was Max.

"Max, you have to get out of here. You can't get caught." I said quickly, before she could interrupt.

"I'm not leaving you and Iggy hear alone, I won't let you guys go back to the School." She said, bending down to try and help untangle us from the net.

"Listen to me fore once Max, you have to go. The others need you more than we do. When we get out we will head to your mom's house." I said.

"I agree with Fang, the others need you more than we do. Leave us Max." Iggy said as he slowly tried getting his broken wrist out of the net.

Max looked between the two of us before sighing, "I'm out numbered and I know you guys are right. Just promise me that you try and find us when you get out."

I nodded, "I promise."

She nodded and turned to run so that she would get enough momentum to left off the ground and fly. I sighed and went back to trying to get free of the net, nothing I tried was working. This was beginning to piss me off.

"Looks like your friend left you all alone. Oh well, it will just be easier for you two to come with me without and trouble." A voice said from behind us.

I tried to see who it was but I didn't have time to before I felt something poke me in the shoulder. It was a syringe, probably filled with something to knock me out. Oh how right I was, I could already fell the drug taking over my body. They must have given me a very large dose because I was already having trouble keeping my eyes open. The man came around to the other side of the net to give a shot to Iggy and I could just make out that he had black hair. Iggy went out faster than I had and I knew that was because he was in a little of pain from his broken wrist. I then closed my eyes and became surrounded by a quiet blackness.

*~+~*

I watched as the two boys in the net passed out, the blond one before the black haired one. I walked over and began to untangle them from the net. I noticed that the blond ones hand had been stuck in the net and had broken when they landed. I hope the Director wouldn't be mad about that. I finished untangling them and was about to pick the blond one up so I could take him back to the van when I heard something in the woods. I turned to see a cat walk out of the woods and look at me once before walking back the way she had came. I sighed and picked the blond kid up and took him to the van, then I went back and grabbed the black haired kid. After putting him in the van I got in the front seat. I started up the van and headed back the School, where the two kids would probably spend the rest of their short lives.

When I came to the gate of the School, I should the guard my pass and he motioned for me to go on in. I headed to where I would back the van up so that I could carry the kids the room where their cells were. I parked and walked around to open the back of the van. A friend of mine walked out and came over to where I was about to take the blond kid out.

"Need some help Nik?" my friend, Zeke, asked me.

"Sure, can you grab the other kid and follow me?" I said as I picked up the blond.

"Sure, no problem." He said picking up the other kid and following me.

We walked down the hall into a room that was filled with different cells, one of which was already filled. Setting the two boys in different cells, Zeke and I walked over to the other cell that held an experiment.

"Morning Phoenix, how was your night?" I asked with a smile.

"Bite me." She said, looking at the other kids.

Zeke and I laughed as we walked out of the room, shutting the lights off and closing the door behind us. Now I was going to tell the Director that the mission was a success. Now we had all three parts to project Archangel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride, just Phoenix and the plot.**

* * *

After Nik and Zeke left, I walked over to the cell wall that was closet to the two cells that the other kids were in. One was an olive skinned, black haired boy and other was a pale blue eyed, blond boy. They had wings like I did, but I was guessing that they had been born with them, unlike me. I sat down and waited for them to wake up, I wanted to see if they wanted to get out with me. For I knew that they wouldn't be here for that long, they were, after all, part of the Flock that the Director has been chasing for a while. I watched and waited for them to wake up, thinking about what we were going to do to get out of here.

They woke up about an hour after they had been brought in, the black haired one was the first to wake, the blond woke up about ten minutes later. I had moved back to sit on the cot in my cell after watching them sleep for half an hour. They started talking to each other after a few minutes, not noticing that I was watching them from my cell. I stayed quiet, listening to what they were talking about, it was something about trying to get out as soon as possible and head to where the rest of the Flock was. Wait, they were the only ones of the Flock here? Why did the Director only have them bring in these to instead of them all? I stood up and walked to my sell wall where I had been watching them earlier.

"Hey, your Fang and Iggy from the Flock, right?" I asked.

They both jumped and looked at me, "Yea, we're Fang and Iggy from the Flock. Why do you care?" the dark haired one asked me.

"Because the Director wants to do something with you and I don't think that you will still be here, as in still alive, in a day or two." I replied smoothly.

They looked at each other and I saw that the dark haired one showed no emotion, I was about to say something to them when the blond one looked in my direction.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Phoenix. Which on are you, Iggy or Fang?" I said, looking him in the eye.

"I'm Iggy, Fang is the emo one." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Just because I wear black doesn't mean I'm emo Iggy." Fang said, irritated.

I laughed and they both looked at me, I think they were going to as something when the door opened and Nik, Zeke and another scientist/guard came in.

*~+~*

We all looked towards the door when we heard it open, I saw that Phoenix had stiffened. There were three of them, they were all in normal clothes, not clothes that a scientist would wear. The first one that came in walked over to the cell that Phoenix was in, she had moved all the way t the back wall of her cell. The man didn't open the door, just stood right next to it, grinning evilly.

"Are your abilities back, Phoenix?" he asked, reaching behind him for something under the back of his shirt.

Phoenix didn't say anything, she just nodded and braced for something that I didn't expect. The man lifted a gun out from under his shirt and I saw that he was holding a gun, and I don't think it was a tranquilizer gun. He pointed through the bars of the cell and aimed at the middle of Phoenix's chest. His finger tightened on the trigger and he smiled before he pulled the trigger. The blast from the gun was so loud that Iggy fell over with his hands on his ears and I jumped. My emotionless face fell as my eyes widened at what had just happened. I looked over to where Phoenix was now lying on the ground, eyes closed. The wet spot around the bullet hole was spreading and I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"What'd you do that for?! She didn't do anything to you!" I screamed at the guys as they left us alone once was more.

I stood up and walked over to the cell wall that was closest to Phoenix. I couldn't see that much because the lights were off but I could just barely make out the outline of her body against the dark floor. I sat down and put my head in my hands, it seemed like a lot of things had changed since we had been here last.

"Fang? Iggy?"

I looked over to where Phoenix's cell was and saw a pale blue light coming from there. I got up and leaned forward to see that the light was coming from her hands, which were over the bullet hole. The light slowly disappeared and I heard her slowly stand up.

"Phoenix?! How did you survive that? You were just shot at point blank range!"

"I can heal Fang, that's how I survived." She said, chuckling.

"We can heal to, but not like that." I said, my voice returning to its regular quietness.

"Healing by the power of touch is one of my abilities." Phoenix said, walking towards the cell wall closest to us.

"So you can heal people just by touching them?" Iggy asked, as he stood up from where he had been kneeling.

"Yea, I can heal through touch, or just by being close to someone. It depends on what needs healing, why?" she asked, puzzled.

"I want to know if you can heal blindness." Iggy whispered.

"Where you born blind?"

"No, it happened afterwards. The scientists tried enhancing my night vision, but they made me blind instead." He whispered the story.

"Well, if it happened after you were born, then I can probably heal it. Just not here or now."

"Thank you, Phoenix."

"No problem Iggy."

*~+~*

After leaving Iggy and Fang behind, I flew as fast as I could to reach the others. I knew that they were heading to my mom's, so that's where I went at hyper speed. When I landed, I saw that the others were just heading up to the door when Angel stopped and turned around. She hurried over to where I had landed on the edge of the forest.

"Max!" she yelled as she jumped into my arms.

The others followed and we were standing in a group hug, all that was missing was Iggy and Fang. They all seemed to notice that the others weren't with me at the same moment.

"Where's Fang and Iggy?" they all asked at once.

I sighed, "They didn't want me to help them because they didn't want me to get caught with them if someone from the School came to get them while I was there."

"Are they stupid? They could get stuck there and not be able to get out!" Gazzy said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Why don't we head inside so I can tell mom and Ella everything that happened, then maybe we can get something to eat." I suggested.

They nodded and we headed for the house. Ella opened the door as we walked onto the porch, she enveloped us in a huge hug when she saw us. She gave us a weird look when she noticed that Fang and Iggy weren't with us.

"Where are the other two?" she asked as she stepped back from the hug.

"I'll tell you when we get inside. Is mom home? It would be better if I only had to explain everything one time."

"Yea, moms home. Come in, you guys are probably starving." Ella said, moving out of the way so we could come in.

We walked in and I could smell the scent of cookies baking from the kitchen. Ella laughed when she noticed that I had my nose lifted in the air. Mom walked out of the kitchen and came and gave us all hugs.

"The cookies are almost done. Where are the other boys?" she asked.

"They were caught in a net and they said that they didn't want my help because they didn't want me to get caught along with them." I said in one breath.

Mom looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean that they were taken by the School?"

I nodded and looked at my feet, not wanting to say anything more at the moment. I felt mom come up to me and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry Max, they can take care of themselves. And when they do get out they will meet us here. There going to be fine." She whispered into my hair.

"I hope so." I whispered into her shoulder as tears started falling.

I felt like I had given up on them, I shouldn't have listened to them! But if I had, then would I be stuck there with them? If they weren't back in a couple of days, then I would go after them. No matter what mom, Ella, or the rest of the Flock said. I couldn't just leave them there were they could be hurt or even dying. No, I would not think about if they were dying, because they weren't. They don't give up easily, no matter what's happening to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here'e another chapter. Hope you like it. Im having trouble with my other stories so I dont know how much I will be updating. Hope you like the chapter. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, just Phoenix and the plot. Dur**

We talked about how we were going to get of this place for a few minutes, but we didn't get very far because the door opened at the people that came in before walked back in. had they heard what we were talking about? When Phoenix saw them come in, she moved back to where she had been standing when she had been shot earlier. Iggy stayed where he was, no knowing who had just walked in. I stood and walked towards the door of the cell.

"What do you want know? To shot someone that heal that quick?" I spat at them.

The one in the front chuckled, "No, my friends and I are here to take you to someone that has a lot do about if your going to live or die. So you might want to be good little kids."

I looked at him, he looked like he could have been an older version of me. I was about to say something else when one of the others he was with came towards my cell. I backed up and he opened the door, he motioned me to come out with the end of a gun he was holding. I looked to Phoenix and Iggy and saw that the same thing was happening to them, except Iggy couldn't see what was happening. I was about to say something to Iggy, but I was too late. The man that was trying to get Iggy out of his cell raised the gun and hit Iggy in the head. Iggy crumpled with a small yell. He lay still after he hit the floor.

"Iggy!" I yelled, about to hit the man that was pointing the gun at me, but I stopped when I saw that the cut on Iggy's head was glowing a pale blue. I looked over to Phoenix and saw that she had her hand out and that it was also glowing, she was healing Iggy. I heard Iggy groan and he slowly sat up, rubbing his head where he had been hit with the gun.

Turning to the man that still had the gun pointed at me, I said, "Let me help him to where we're going. Then we won't slow anyone down. Okay?"

He nodded and watched me as I walked over to Iggy's cell and helped him up. I just hope Phoenix could get the plan to work tonight instead of tomorrow.

*~+~*

I knew without having to read Fang's mind that he wanted me to go ahead with the plane today instead of tomorrow. And I would, right after we talked to the Director. I didn't want to live here anymore and I knew that Iggy and Fang had had enough of this place when they were younger. I followed Nik down the hall, Iggy and Fang were following me. We were showed into a room that was all white, there were three chairs in the middle and some tables up against the wall. The tables had surgical things on them and I knew that while the Director was talking to us, we would be going through some kind of pain. We were each told to sit in one of the chairs and then we were tied to them. A few minutes later the door opened and the Director walked in.

"How nice it is to see you again Phoenix. How have you been?" the Director asked, smiling.

"You should know since you were the one that tested my powers to their limit." I spat back at him.

"Be nice or your friends wont leave unharmed." He said, picking up a syringe.

"Don't you dare touch them, they haven't done anything to you."

"That doesn't matter Phoenix, they, along with you, are part of a project that must be completed, because if it isn't then you all will surly die. Do you understand?" he said, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"You three are part of a project that started when you were all born. You are Project Archangel. The three of you together have the power to destroy the whole world."

I looked at Fang and saw that he was looking at me, there was fear in his eyes but not on his face. Iggy was looking towards me and there was fear in his face. Looking back at the Director, I saw that he was smiling, knowing that he had made us all fell the fear of being able to destroy the world.

"We wont destroy the world, even you know that." I said, facing the Director.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. I can make you do anything if I wanted to, you can count on that," he said with a slight grin, "But for now, you three can think about what I've said in you cells. Goodnight."

The Director left and we were taken back to our cells and left there with the lights off. They though that by leaving in the dark for hours on end would make us go crazy, but with people to talk to it didn't work. None of said anything for a while, we just sat in our cells, thinking about what we had just been told. How do we have the power to destroy the whole world? I sighed and stood up, walking to where I the cell door was.

"If you want to get out tonight then we have to start now."

Iggy and Fang looked up and nodded. They both walked to the back of their cells and covered their faces with their hands. I closed my eyes and imagined the doors on our cells blowing out, and they did. I brushed some metal bits off the shirt I was wearing and motioned for Fang to get Iggy and follow me. We walked down the hall and everyone that saw us just fell to the ground, unconscious. Then we were out the doors and almost to freedom.

*~+~*

It was quiet as I walked into the room that I had spent the night in. The others were out getting ice cream with mom and Ella, I had decided to stay home because I wanted to be here if Fang and Iggy got home. I had a small feeling that I was staying home for no reason but I just wanted to be sure that I didn't miss them. I sighed as I lay down on the bed, closing my eyes I thought about all the fun things that we had done while saving the world. Nothing would be the same if Iggy and Fang didn't come back.

"They will come back, I just know it." I whispered as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Probably going to try to update this about every week or two. If anyone wants to Beta for me on this story then just say so cuz I know my grammer and spelling can be really bad. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm some old guy? I don't own Maximum Ride, just Phoenix.**

We had gotten out the doors and were on the way to freedom when there was a shot. A shot that imbedded itself in Phoenix's back, right between her wings. She fell to her knees and looked back at Iggy and I, making sure that we were okay. She stood up and swayed a little bit, but motioned for us to come up and join with her. Once we reached her, a shield of something went up and blocked us from more bullets that were coming at us.

"Do you guys know where your meeting the others?" she asked, looking between the two of us.

"Max said she and the Flock we're going to be at her mom's house waiting for us." I replied.

She nodded, "Good, do you know what the house looks like? I can teleport us there."

"You can teleport?" Iggy asked.

"Yea, as long as I know what the place looks like that I want to go, I can go there." Phoenix replied.

"I know what the house looks look like." I said.

"Okay, now just think about it in your mind and I can get us there."

I nodded and started picturing the house in my head. I felt Phoenix put her hand on my shoulder and I knew that she would be looking inside my head to see where we would be going. Suddenly I got the feeling that we were moving, but we were standing still. Phoenix's hand left my shoulder and I opened my eyes. We were there, we were at the Martinez house. I smiled and headed up to the house, but I stopped when the sound of something hitting the ground came from behind me. I looked back and saw that Phoenix was sitting on the ground, her face was down but when she looked up, I saw that she had a bead of sweat on her forehead. The bullet, she couldn't heal it with it still in her back.

"Iggy, help Phoenix. I'm going to get Mrs. Martinez." I said, running towards the house.

*~+~*

There was a knock at the door and then it opened, it was Fang. He looked around and saw me.

"Where's your mom? We need some help." Fang asked me.

"What's wrong, is Iggy okay?" I asked, worried that one of them was hurt.

"Iggy's fine but another experiment helped us get out. She's the one that's in trouble. She was shot in the back before we were all the way out." Fang explained, still looking around.

"I'll get mom and meet you back outside." I said, turning to go find my mom.

"Hurry Max." he said as I turned away.

I hurried up to my mom's room and found her typing away on her laptop. She looked up when I came in.

"What's wrong Max?"

"Iggy and Fang are back but they brought someone with them that helped them get out. The person that helped them get out was shot while they were leaving." I explained in one breath.

She got up and walked over to where she kept a first aid kit, then we walked downstairs and out the door to where Iggy and Fang were waiting with the person that helped them get out.

I stopped when I saw who was the one that had been shot, she looked like a girl version of Fang. Her hair, wings, and eyes were the same deep black as Fang's. I think mom noticed it too, but she didn't say anything, just went to work trying to see what could be done her at home. Fang looked back at me and I could tell that he didn't want anything to happen to this girl, and I think it was more for the fact that she helped them get out then her looking like him.

"I'm going to have to take her in to get the bullet out. The clinic is closed to there wont be anyone there." My mom said standing up.

"No, don't take me to a clinic." The girl said, trying to stand.

Iggy and Fang grabbed her as she started to fall. The girl looked like she wasn't in any pain, but her face was pale. I looked at mom and saw that she was frowning.

"I have to take you to the clinic to get the bullet out. There isn't any other way." Mom told her.

The girl opened her mouth to say something but Fang stopped her, "You're going to go with Mrs. Martinez and that's final. There isn't any other place where we can get the bullet out safely. You can trust us, can't you Phoenix?"

"Phoenix mumbled something and Fang just rolled his eyes. Mom was heading to the car and Iggy and Fang were helping Phoenix, I started to follow but stopped when my mom turned around.

"Max, stay here with the Flock and Ella. Tell them what's going on and make some room for Phoenix in one of the extra bedrooms. She will probably have to rest when we get back."

I nodded and she got in the car and they left. I sighed and headed back into the house, knowing that I was going to be bombarded with questions as soon as I walked in the door.

*~+~*

I didn't want to go to a clinic. Why couldn't they have just taken the bullet out at the house? The bullet wasn't in that deep, at least I don't think it was. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head back but keeping my back away from the seat. Fang and Iggy were on either side of me and a woman was driving the car. I was using almost all of my healing power to stop the bleeding, and that was taking a lot out of me. Once the bullet was out then the hole would heal with no problem at all.

"Okay Phoenix, we're here." Fang said as we pulled into a parking lot in front of a small building.

I nodded and he and Iggy helped me out of the car. The woman walked in front of us and we headed into the building and down a hallway. We walked into a room that had a steel table in the middle of it. Fang and Iggy led me over to it and I laid down on my stomach.

"Phoenix, do you want to be numbed for when I take the bullet out?" the woman asked, walking towards me.

I shook my head, "No, just take the bullet out. I'll be fine."

She nodded and walked over to a where a tray covered in medical knives was. She picked a scalpel and walked back over to where I was laying. Iggy and Fang had moved and they were now watching us from the side of the room. I tensed as she brought the scalpel towards my back, knowing that it would hurt but wanting it to be over as soon as possible. I waited for the knife to cut the skin around the bullet hole, but something had stopped the woman from cutting.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The bullet hole is glowing, is it supposed to be doing that?" she asked, alarmed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yes, it is supposed to be doing that."

"She can heal herself and others by just being near them or by touch. The glow is from the healing." Fang explained.

"I just can't heal anything that still has something in it, like the bullet." I said.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." The woman said.

Suddenly I felt the knife cut my skin and I gasped, not because of the pain, but form the coldness of the knife against my skin. I closed my eyes and concentrated on stopping the bleeding, waiting for the bullet to come out so that the hole would go away and so that my strength would return. I thought about how I would heal Iggy so that he could see again. I thought about where I was going to go after I left the Flock, I didn't belong with them, I didn't even know them. I would leave after I healed Iggy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. My computer seems to want to piss me off a lot today so I don't know when another chapter will be up. Hope you like this one. R&R plz**

The ride back to the house was quiet, Phoenix was asleep in the back seat and Iggy looked like he was going to fall asleep too. I was sitting in the front seat next to Mrs. Martinez. Taking the bullet out was easy and after that Phoenix was able to heal herself, but it had taken a lot of energy for her to stop the bleeding the whole time. She was probably going to have to sleep for a while to be back to her normal strength. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I just wanted to get home so that I could get something to eat and sleep. Opening my eyes I saw that we were at the house and that Iggy and Phoenix were out in the back seat. I reached back and started shaking Iggy, he woke up and stretched before getting out of the car. I got out and walked around to the door that Phoenix was by, opening the door I picked her up and walked towards the house. I followed Mrs. Martinez and she opened the door for me. The Flock hurried to the door but stopped when they saw me carrying Phoenix.

"Which room is she going to stay in?" I asked Max.

"We moved my stuff to Ella's room; she's going to stay in my old room." Max explained.

I nodded and headed up the stairs and to where I remembered Max's old room was. Setting Phoenix on the bed, I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. Walking back downstairs I saw Iggy go into the room we shared, he lay down on his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Walking to the living room, I sat down and looked around the room everyone. I knew that they were all going to ask me questions about how we got out and who Phoenix was. I was repaired to answer the questions, but I didn't know how long this was going to take.

*~+~*

I woke up in a room that I didn't remember being in before. I sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. I saw that there were some clothes lying in a pile on a desk that was in the room. I walked over and saw that there was a note lying on top of the pile, picking it up, I read it.

_Phoenix__,_

_Here are some clothes that we think will fit you._

_When you're ready you can come downstairs and we can talk about what's going to happen next. If you don't want to stay with us, that would be fine._

_Fang_

I sighed and put the clothes on before heading to the door so I could go downstairs and meet the others. Hopefully they wouldn't ask too many questions, maybe Fang even told them about me. I shook my head and walked down the stairs to where I heard people talking. The people that were talking stopped when they heard me coming down the stairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Fang walked out of a room that was on the right.

"Hey Phoenix, the Flock wants to meet you. They're in there if you want to talk to them." He said, pointing into the room that he had just walked out of.

I nodded and stepped forward; heading into the room that Fang said the Flock was in, when he stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You have to tell them anything that you don't want to. They'll understand if there's something that you don't feel like talking about."

I looked at Fang and nodded, there was a lot I didn't want to talk about. I sighed and walked into the living room to meet the Flock. They all looked at me and I say that their eyes were going between Fang and I. Fang cleared his throat before speaking.

"Guys, this is Phoenix. Phoenix, this is the Flock. Max's mom is at work and Max's sister, Ella, is at school. You're probably going to meet them later."

"Hi Phoenix, I'm Max." a girl with light brown hair said as she stood up. Pointing around the room, she began naming off the other kids. "That's Nudge, who talks fast and for a long time unless someone stops her. That's Angel, she can read and control people so you might want to out mind blocks up unless you want ther to know everything that you thinking about. That's Gazzy, he likes to build bombs and blow things up with Iggy. And you already know Fang and Iggy so the only other people left to introduce are my mom and Ella."

I nodded at everyone and sat down in a chair that was empty. They all looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

"You want to know who I am and why I helped Iggy and Fang, right?" I asked, looking around the room at the faces that were watching me.

Max looked me in the eyes, "You only have to tell us what you want. If you don't want to tell us anything, then you don't have to."

I nodded and looked down. I guess I might as well tell them everything, it wouldn't hurt anyone. Looking back up, I sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt for me to tell you everything about me. It's just going to take a while."

"We don't care how long it takes. Just tell us whatever you want to." Fang said, sitting by Max on the couch.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know is that I wasn't born this way. I was born like a normal kid, no wings and no powers. A few years ago I was taken form my family and brought to the school. They gave me something that made the wings grow, after that, the powers started showing up on their own. They weren't planed to show up but they did anyways. I was planning to escape before Fang and Iggy even showed up, when they did, I thought it would just be easier for us to escape at once. I never thought that we would make it but we did. The only thing that's keeping me here is that I told Iggy that I would heal his eyes so that he could see again. After that I'm leaving, I want to know what happened to my family when I was taken."

Looking up I saw that everyone was staring at me, before they could do anything, I ran into the room that I had woken up in and shut the door behind me, locking it. I didn't feel like telling them the one thing that would probably cost us our lives. I heard a few people coming up after me but I sat in front of the door, knowing that they wouldn't be able to get pass me and the lock.

"Phoenix, open the door. We want to talk to you about some things." Fang said, trying to open the door.

"No, I won't let you in. you can't trust me, if you do then something bad will happen." By now there were tears running down my face from the memory of when I became to close to some old friends. "Just go away and leave me alone."

*~+~*

Fang tried to get Phoenix to open the door but she kept saying the same things over and over again, that we shouldn't trust her and to just leave her alone. The others left but I decided that I would just sit and wait for her to come out. It wasn't like she was going to be able to stay in that room all night, she would have to use the bathroom and get something to eat sooner or later. I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall; I could hear Phoenix in her room. She had been crying earlier, but when I asked her why, she told me to leave. There wasn't anything that we could do to get her out of there, she'd locked the doors and had been sitting in front of them for a while.

As it got later, the others slowly started to go to bed. Mrs. Martinez and Ella had gotten home a while ago but Phoenix hadn't come out. Soon Fang and I were the only ones that were still up.

"You don't have to stay up Iggy. She hasn't come out all day, why do think she would come out now?" Fang asked me as he walked by.

"She hasn't hade anything to eat or gone to the bathroom since yesterday. I bet she'll come out if she thinks we're all asleep." I replied.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, night Iggy."

"Night.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes, knowing that wait the others being in bed that Phoenix would probably some out. I thought about what Phoenix had said this morning, about how the only reason she was staying is because I made her promise me that she would heal my blindness. What would I do if it didn't work? I sighed, if it didn't work then life would just go on. I've been living without my sight for years, so living the rest of my life blind wouldn't hurt.

If Phoenix didn't come out soon, then I would probably end up falling asleep in the hallway and I don't think that it would be very comfortable. Sleep was getting close and I decided that I would go to bed if Phoenix didn't come out soon. There was a small noise on the other side of the door and I opened my eyes. Suddenly I heard the door open and Phoenix sigh.

"How long have you been sitting there Iggy?" Phoenix asked me.

I shrugged, "A while, why?"

"Why have you been sitting there? Is it because of what I said earlier? About not leaving until I helped you?"

I shrugged again but didn't say anything. Phoenix sighed again, "I can heal you eyesight right now if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I just can't promise that I will still be here in the morning when everyone wakes up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Don't know how much more I will post since no one seems to be reading this.**

"How about we go into the living room so that when I heal your eyes you can sit down on the couch." I said, as Iggy started to get up off the floor.

"That's fine with me."

We walked down the stairs and into the living room. I made Iggy sit on the couch so that I was able to sit next to him and still be able to reach his eyes easily. I sighed and looked at my hands then back at Iggy.

"Okay, close you eyes. I have to put my hands over your eyes so that everything heals fast and easy."

Iggy nodded and closed his eyes. I put my hands over his eyes and put a little pressure on them. My hands started to glow and I knew that Iggy's sight was already being healed.

"If your eyes start to hurt too much tell me, okay?" I said as Iggy grimaced.

He nodded but didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and willed my healing power to flow from my hands into Iggy. I don't know how long it would take but I knew that when it was done, I would be weak from healing Iggy's sight. Opening my eyes I saw that the light from my fingers was slowly dying and I knew that the healing was almost over. The glow died and I pulled my hands away from Iggy's eyes, he rubbed his eyes with his hands before opening them.

Instead of the pale blue that they were before, Iggy's eyes were now a more intense, bright blue. If you didn't look too closely, you wouldn't even be able to tell that his eyes had changed color.

*~+~*

When I opened me eyes I saw a girl with black hair sitting in front of me. I actually SAW her; I didn't just imagine what I thought she looked like. I smiled; the others were going to be happy when I told them that I could see again.

"Thank you Phoenix." I whispered.

She smiled, "Its no problem Iggy." She said, slowly standing up, "But now I have to go. I don't belong here."

"What do you mean you don't belong here?" I said, standing up and grabbing her arm.

Phoenix sighed, "Those that trust me usually end up getting hurt and I don't want that to happen to any of you. I'm sorry Iggy, I have to go."

With that Phoenix pulled her arm away and ran for the door, I followed her but by the time I was able to get outside she was already in the air and flying away. There was no way that I would be able to catch her, I was already tired from waiting up for her to come out of the room. I sighed and walked back into the living room. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes, thinking about why Phoenix had said that whoever trusted her always got hurt. Does that mean that since I trust her that I will get hurt?

*MR* *MR* *MR*

"Iggy, why are you sleeping on the couch?"

I opened my eyes to see a boy with black hair and dark eyes staring at me. Fang? I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. That's when I remembered that Phoenix had left last night after healing my eyesight. I quickly stood up Fang gave me a strange look.

"Phoenix left last night." I said.

"What do you mean she left last night?" Fang asked, puzzled.

"She just left after she healed me."

"She healed you? So you can see now?" Fang asked eyes slightly larger than normal.

I nodded but didn't say anything. I was still thinking about why Phoenix had left the night before. Why did she say that whoever trusted her got hurt? I sighed, Fang was still watching me and I could hear the others getting up and around. I couldn't be here when they got up; I need to think, alone.

"I need to think about something, without everyone asking me about my eyes. Don't tell them about me being able to see, okay?" I asked Fang, heading for the door.

Fang must have nodded because I didn't hear him say anything. I was out the door and in the air within a minute. I didn't feel like talking to anyone about my sight, not yet anyways. I just needed to think about some things first. One of them being why Phoenix and Fang look so alike, they both had the black hair, black eyes, and tan skin. I was betting that they both had the same colored wings too.

I found a tree that had some branches that would hold me and I sat down on the highest one. I leaned against the tree trunk and closed my eyes. I wanted to find Phoenix, ask why she left, there wasn't anyway that we would get hurt if we trusted. I trusted her and I haven't gotten hurt. Does that mean Phoenix was wrong? Or does that mean that the hurt is just to come?

*~+~*

I sat on the couch and turned the TV on, wondering why Iggy didn't want the others to know that he had his sight back. Maybe he just wanted to tell them himself. I shrugged and flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch but there was nothing on. I sighed and left the channel on nickelodeon, knowing that Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy would like whatever was on. I laid back and closed my eyes, thinking about what went on the last two days. From going to the School, meeting Phoenix and teleporting back here, then there was the fact that Phoenix got shot, healed Iggy's sight and then left. Why did she leave after healing Iggy? Did she think that she wouldn't fit in here or something?

I shook my head and got to see if there was anything for breakfast, finding nothing I decide that trying to make something would be a good idea but I don't know anything to make. Since Iggy usually makes the meals, I guess we would have to wait till he got back because Max's mom was already at work.

"Where's Iggy?"

I turned to see Max standing in the entry way into the kitchen, "He went out, he said he needed to think about something."

Max nodded, "And Phoenix?"

I shrugged, "She's gone."

"Do think that Phoenix healed Iggy before she left, like she said she would?" Max asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Only Iggy would know." I replied, looking away after a minute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Tell me what I need to do better. My Birthday is Tuesday (the 16th) so I doubt that there will be another chapter up before the end of the week. R&R plz**

I don't know how long I sat in the tree before I fell asleep; I just know that falling out of a tree when your asleep doesn't end well. I stood up and wiped the leaves and twigs off me before looking around. It was morning when I came out here and the sun was already above me so I guessed that it was already sometime in the afternoon. I sighed and started walking towards the house, not really wanting to go inside to face the others. I knew that they would want to know if Phoenix had healed my eyes before she left, the only one that knew besides me and Phoenix was Fang. I sighed and walked out of the woods, towards the back of the house.

"Do any of them know yet?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Phoenix standing in the shadows of the woods. She looked weak and I guessed that it was because she ran off right after she healed me.

"I thought you said that you didn't belong here and that if anyone trusted you that they would get hurt?" I said, walking towards her.

She backed away when I stopped in front of her, "I just had to make sure that you were okay and that your sight stayed."

"I'm fine and my sight stayed. What happens when someone trusts you?"

"They get hurt and sometimes they can't come back."

"What do you mean they don't some back?" I asked, puzzled.

"They die Iggy, and I can't bring them back." Phoenix whispered.

"So you mean that I'm going to die since I trust you?"

Phoenix looked up, eyes wide and was about to say something when the back door to the house opened and someone yelled out, "Phoenix, Iggy, are you two ever going to some back inside?"

I sighed and turned back to the house to yell back at Max, who had yelled out, but Phoenix grabbed my arm and I looked back at her. With her dark eyes wide she looked slightly scared, probably because I just told her that I trusted her. Her fingers dug into my arm, but I could tell that she had something to say.

"Forget about trusting me Iggy, if you don't then something bad will happen to you and I don't want that to happen." She told me before brushing past me and walking back to the house.

*~+~*

Sitting in the living room, staring at Phoenix, I noticed for the first time how much she looked like me. She had the same black hair, and black eyes that I had, I bet she even had black wings like I did. But we there was no way that we could be related, she said that she wasn't born with wings like I was and she grew up with a family before being taken away to the School.

I looked back and forth between Iggy and Phoenix. Iggy was looking at the ground, not making eye contact with anyone. Phoenix was leaning back against the wall were she was standing, her eyes were closed and I could tell that something was wrong but she didn't want any of us to know.

"Phoenix, why don't you take a seat? You look tired." Max suggested.

Phoenix shook her head, "I'm fine, I can stand"

"Your weak Phoenix, just sit down so you don't end up falling down." I said, standing up.

She looked at me and sighed, she must have seen that I would have made her sit down if she protested because she sat. She didn't sit in a chair though; she just slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. I sighed but let her stay there; knowing that she probably wouldn't listen to any of us if we tried to make her move to a chair. Iggy was still staring at the floor; he hadn't looked up at all while we were trying to get Phoenix to sit down somewhere.

"Are you okay Iggy?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I'm fine."

Phoenix sighed, "You can tell them Iggy, it won't hurt anything."

Iggy looked at Phoenix before looking at the rest of us. That was when I noticed that his eyes were a little brighter then they had been before. It seemed that by healing his eyesight, Phoenix had also intensified Iggy's eye color. The others gasped when they noticed that too.

"You can see now can't you?" Max asked.

Iggy nodded but didn't say anything. Everyone looked at Phoenix and we say that ther eyes were closed. She seemed to have fallen asleep. I stood up and walked over and picked her up, she didn't open her eyes so I was guessing that she was deep asleep. Running off after healing Iggy probably wasn't a good idea. I took her upstairs and laid her on the bed in the room that she had stayed in yesterday. Coming back downstairs I heard everyone asking Iggy questions in the living room. When I walked in, I saw that Iggy was ignoring the others but they kept asking him questions that he wasn't answering.

"If he isn't answering your questions, then stop asking him."

Everyone looked at me; I think they were used to not hearing me talk. Iggy stood up and brushed past me.

"I'm going to lay down." He said as he went up the stairs.

*~+~*

I woke up in the room that I had spent the night in yesterday. The door was closed and I couldn't hear any sound coming from downstairs. I wonder how everyone reacted to finding Iggy being able to see again, I fell asleep before that happened so I don't know. Looking around I saw that there was a pile of clothes on the dresser, the note that was on top said that I could use the clothes since I didn't have any of my own. I quickly changed before heading downstairs to see if there was anything to eat.

No one was in the living room or kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal, and the milk before sitting down at the table. I was eating when I heard someone start to walk down the stairs. I didn't really want to get up to see who it was so I just kept on eating. A few minutes later Iggy walked in, he looked half asleep.

"Hey, can you pass the milk and cereal?" Iggy asked as he sat down across from me with a bowl.

"Sure."

We ate quietly for a few minutes before Iggy spoke up with a mouthful of milk and cereal, "Are you going to leave now that you're rested? Or are you going to stay here and become part of the Flock?"

I stopped eating and set my spoon down, I hadn't really thought about it. I had just wanted to keep the promise I had made, and I did. So now what was I going to do? I didn't really have anywhere to go now that I had been away from my family for two years.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, looking at Iggy.

"It's up to you, but I think that it would be cool if you stayed. You could become part of the Flock."

I nodded, "I think I'm going to stay then."

Iggy smiled and went back to eating his cereal without saying anything. I could tell that he liked the fact that I was going to be staying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I didn't have the written chapter with me when I was on Spring Breack cuz I was out of state. Then my stupid comp messed up for a few days and I wasn't able to get on. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. R&R plz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Duh**

We had all gone back to bed shortly after I had put Phoenix in her room. Iggy hadn't come back out so I guessed that he had already fallen asleep. Walking into the room we shared I saw that I had been right, he was fast asleep, he hadn't bothered to change out of the clothes that he had been wearing. I shook my head and walked over to my bed, laying down I closed my eyes, thinking about what Phoenix might saw tomorrow. We had decided that if she wanted to stay, then she would be welcome to join the Flock, if she wanted to leave then she was free to do that too. Slowly I fell asleep and everything that had happened that day just slipped from my mind as the darkness of sleep took over.

Iggy was already up and out of our room by time I got up the next morning. I didn't hear anything so I guessed that everyone else was still sleeping. After failing to fall back to sleep, I got up and headed down stairs, hoping that Iggy had made something for breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, my hopes were dashed when I saw the two empty bowls sitting on the counter. Sighing I opened the cabinet and grabbed a bowl before heading to the fridge and pantry to grab the milk and the cereal. Guess I was going to have the same that Iggy and someone else had already had this morning.

"Are we the only one's up?"

I looked back and shook my head, "No, Iggy's up and so is someone else. I just don't who the other person is.?"

Max nodded and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet before sitting down next to me. I didn't say anything because I knew that Max wasn't a very talkative person in the morning. We continued to eat in silence, not really caring that we didn't know where Iggy had gone this early in the morning, or who he was with.

*~+~*

"Where are we going?" Iggy asked me as I led him through the woods.

"Just to a place I found when I ran away the yesterday. It's really cool, I think you'll like it." I replied.

Iggy sighed but didn't say anything. It had been ten minutes since we had left the house and I could tell that he wanted to know where I was taking him. We were almost there so he would just have to wait a little while longer. Iggy followed along without asking any more questions and I knew that he had given up.

"Okay," I said, stopping in front of a cave, "We're here."

"What's here supposed to be?" Iggy asked, looking around.

"Here, I'll show you."

Pulling Iggy into the cave, we walked to the far back and I turned him so that we were facing each other. Pulling out a light from my back pocket, I flicked it so that the flame would come out. Holding it up towards the ceiling of the cave, the light of the flame danced of the gems that were hidden in the rocks. The gems threw off different colors around. It was like there was a disco ball when it was really just the light form the flame dancing off the gems.

"How did you know that that would happen?" Iggy asked, turning around in a circle as he looked around the cave.

"I always play with fire when I'm thinking about things."

"Really? You don't seem like the pyro type." Iggy replied, smiling.

I shrugged, I didn't seem like a lot of things that I was. We stood there for a minute, watching the lights from the gems dancing around the cave. Slowly Iggy took my hand and faced me. He leaned forward so that his mouth was near my ear.

"Thank you for giving me my sight back." He whispered.

Before I could say anything, Iggy moved his face and our lips touched. I was so surprised but instead of pulling away, I kissed him back. He pulled back after a moment and we just stood there in the dark, the lighter had fallen out of my hand when we had kissed. Iggy opened his mouth to say something but I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him once on the mouth before smiling at him.

"Your welcome." I whispered.

*~+~*

"We were beginning to wonder when you two would be back."

Phoenix and I stopped dead in our tracks when we heard Max speak from inside the living room. It was almost lunch time and we had been out since breakfast when everyone else had still been sleeping. Phoenix and I looked at each other before sighing and walking into the living room where everyone was now watching TV.

"Where were you two all morning?" Max asked as we came in together.

All though Max was the only one talking, everyone was watching us, waiting to see what we would say. I was stumbling for something to say when Phoenix spoke up in a clear voice.

"I just wanted to show Iggy something I had found yesterday in a cave that's in the woods."

"What did you want to show him?" Angel asked, finally speaking.

"There are gems in the walls of the cave that give off colored light when you light something in there."

"Really? That's cool. Do you think you could show us too?" Gazzy asked, hopping up and down.

"If you want I guess I could show you." Phoenix replied, shrugging.

"Sweet! Can we go right now, Max?" Angel and Gazzy asked at the same time.

Max looked at Fang, who just shrugged. Max sighed, "I guess we can go right now."

Angel and Gazzy hurried out the door with Nudge on their heels. I followed Phoenix and Max and Fang followed us. The younger three were already in the woods by the time we got out the door. Max and Fang were talking quietly behind us and the kids were farther ahead looking for the cave. Phoenix was quiet while we walked next to each other. I slowly took her hand and squeezed it, smiling; she squeezed it back and leaned into me a little bit.

"Is this it?" Nudge asked, standing outside of the cave.

I nodded and they hurried inside. Following in behind them, Phoenix let go of my hand and reached into her pocket for her lighter. Lighting it, she showed the others what she had showed me earlier that morning. They all stared at the lights that were bouncing off the gems. Phoenix looked at me and smiled.

After watching the lights for a few minutes, we headed back to the house so we could make some lunch, or well, I could make some. The others went into the living room and I headed to the kitchen to see what there was for me to make. Looking through the cabinets I found that there wasn't very much for me to make. Sighing I tried to think of something fast and easy that I could make with the few things that were here. Mac and cheese maybe? I sighed and grabbed a pot to started filling with water for the noodles. Someone came in behind me and I turned to see Fang standing against the counter with his arms crosses over his chest.

"What do you want Fang? I'm going to make something for lunch right now."

"I want to talk about you and Phoenix, about why you two were gone so long this morning." Fang replied, staring at me.

"What do you mean? We already told you what we had been doing, watching the lights in the cave."

"I can tell you two like each other. Max and I even saw you two holding hands earlier."

I looked up from stirring the noodles, Fang was watching me from where he was leaning against the counter. Neither of us said anything for awhile, but the silence was broken when Fang sighed.

"You can like her but if she ends up being somehow related to me, then you better hope that you don't do anything that I wouldn't like. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. Fang walked over and patted me on the back before laughing and heading back out to the living room where everyone else was.

**If someone wants to beta for me that would be cool. I know my grammer and spelling can be really bad at times. Hope you liked it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter. Sorry if this is worse than the other chapters. I kind of forgot about it. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

"Can we go to the lake, Max?" Angel and Nudge asked as they came running up to me.

It was sunny and very warm out, but we were all sitting inside with the AC turned up all the way. Looking around at the others, I could guess that they all wanted to hit the lake too. I sighed, "Fine, we can go to the lake."

"Yay!" they both screamed as they headed upstairs to put their bathing suits on. Gazzy followed them up the stairs but the rest of us just stayed where we had been sitting. Fang looked bored, Iggy looked boreder, and Phoenix looked tired. Ella was staying at a friend's house and mom was at work. I sighed and stood up.

"Are you guys going to get your swimsuits on or are you going to swim in your clothes?" I asked as I headed towards the stairs.

"I don't have a swimsuit." Phoenix replied.

I stopped, that was true. We hadn't really gone out to get her and of her own clothes. We had just given her some of mine. "Well, we can get you a swimsuit and some more clothes in town."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem. Are you boys going to change?""

"I guess we have to. Come on Iggy." Fang mumbled, standing up.

I headed upstairs to my room and Fang went to his and Iggy's room. I heard Phoenix and Iggy talking downstairs before Iggy finally came upstairs to change too. After I changed, I headed back downstairs to find that Iggy was making up something for a picnic lunch and the others were grabbing towels and putting them in a bag.

"We can get you some more clothes while we're out getting you two swimsuits." I told Phoenix as we headed out to the car.

"Okay, thanks. You really don't have to do this." Phoenix replied.

"Well you can't go wearing mine and Ella's clothes forever. So we might as well get you some outfits while we're out."

Phoenix smiled but didn't say anything more as she got in the back seat. "I'll take Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy to the lake. You three can catch up with us there when you're done. Okay?" I asked as Fang and Iggy got in the car.

"Yeah, that's fine with us. I have the card your mom gave of for things like this." Fang said as he started up the car.

"Okay, see you guys later."

They nodded and drove off. **(1)** Turning around I grabbed the backpack that had some food in it and motioned for Nudge to grab the bag that had the towels in it. Soon we were in the air, headed for the lake that was in the middle of the wood nearby.

"Didn't something bad happen the last time we split up?" Angel asked as were neared the lake.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen." I replied, thinking about when Iggy and Fang were taken no the long ago.

"Okay, here's the card. Buy a couple of outfits and a swimsuit or two." Fang said as he handed the card back to me as we parked in front of the store.

"You're not coming in with us?" Iggy asked as we got out of the car.

"No, I think I'll just wait in the car. Just hurry up."

I looked at Iggy and shrugged before heading into the store. There weren't very many people in town today do it was easy to find some clothes and bathing suits quickly that weren't too expensive. The only problem was trying to decide which ones I wanted to get. Iggy was kind enough to hold the clothes that I wanted to try on, but I could tell that he was bored out of his mind. I quickly tried some things on and found the clothes that I wanted to get. As we walked to the counters to pay, I grabbed Iggy's hand and squeezed it. He smiled at me and probably would have kissed me if it hadn't been our turn to check out.

Heading back out to the car with the bags, we saw that Fang had fallen asleep in the front seat. After putting the bags in the trunk of the car, Iggy walked around to the window that Fang's head was leaning against. Raising his hand, he looked and me and smiled before bringing it down hard on the window. Fang jumped and cursed as he woke up from his nap. Glaring at us, he unlocked the doors so that we could get in.

"Did you have a nice little nap Fang?" I asked, getting in the back.

Fang glared at me in the rear-view mirror as he backed out of the parking spot and onto the road. We sat in silence while Fang drove us to the lake where the others were. After the silence got too awkward, Iggy turned on the radio.

"Why did you turn on the radio when we're almost to the lake?" Fang asked, glancing at Iggy.

"Because the silence was starting to get kinda weird."

"Whatever."

I laughed and both of them looked at me through the rear-view mirror. Fang pulled the car off and into a little turn around that was in the woods. Parking the car, he started to get out. "Wait a minute, where am I supposed to change into my swim suit?" I asked.

Fang stopped and both the boys looked back at me. They looked like they were thinking. "I guess you could change in here, we can face towards the woods. That's all that I can think of that you can do to change." Iggy replied.

Fang nodded, "That will work. Just get out when you're done, and then we can head to the lake to meet the others."

I nodded and hey both made their way out of the car. Once I was sure they were both away from the car and facing towards the woods, I started to change. The swim suit that I was changing into was black with a dark purple design all over it. After making sure that all the straps were tied tight enough, I put my pants and T-shirt back on over it. Getting out of the car, I shut the door. "You guys can turn around now."

"Did you even put on a bathing suit?" Iggy asked when he saw me.

I nodded, "It's under my clothes."

"Oh," they both said at once.

I rolled my eyes and followed them through the woods. Iggy fell back with me after a while and we held hands as we walked. After about five minutes of walking, we found Fang waiting for us where the trail ended. "From here we fly," he said, opening his wings.

Fang turned and ran a little ways before jumping up and flying into the air. Iggy and I followed him. Once in the air, we were all quiet, looking for the lake where the others were. Even though Fang knew where it was, he was still looking for it. Soon we found it and got ready to land.

*~MR~*

Once I saw the lake, I signaled to Iggy and Phoenix where it was. After making sure that there weren't any other people besides the Flock there, we got ready to land. Angling down, I brought my wings in around me and dropped like a bullet. Bringing my wings back out, I landed softly and moved out of the way so that Iggy and Phoenix could do the same thing. I moved over to where the others had set the bags down and saw something lying on top of one of them. It was an envelope. I heard Iggy and Phoenix walk up behind me as I opened the envelope. There was a piece of paper in it and I took it out, dropping the envelope on the ground, thinking there wasn't anything else in it. The paper read;

_I see you've found your beloved Flock gone. This is what happens when you don't listen to us. They will not be hurt if you and the other two come back to us. Listen to us this time and we won't do anything to them. Don't listen and they will be hurt. This is the only thing that you will get that will tell you what to do. Be here in five days and we will let them go. Be a day late and you won't see them again._

_Director_

"Fang, what is this about?" Iggy asked from behind me. I turned around and saw that he was holding four feathers in his hands, each of them matching the feathers of the others. Phoenix looked from the paper that I was still holding to the feathers that Iggy was holding.

"They've been taken, haven't they?"

I nodded and held out the paper so that they could read it. Phoenix took it and read it quickly, "What are we going to do?"

"We have to get them," I replied. "We have to; we can't let them hurt the others. Even if turning ourselves in is the only way that the others can get out unharmed."

"When do we leave?" Iggy asked.

I looked up and saw that they were both staring at me. Now that Max was gone it looked like I had to be the leader. "We have to tell Dr. Martinez what happened. Then we can leave."

They nodded and we grabbed the other's things before taking to the air and heading to the car. We would make in there in five days, less if we flew fast enough. _We're going to get you guys out of there, _I thought, _I won't let them hurt you. I promise. _

**Okay, hope you liked it. I will try to get working on another chapter soon.**

**(1) The older ones of the Flock know how to drive and have their lisence. Iggy doesn't have one because he was blind earlier. **

**That's it. I really would like feedback because I have a slight writers block for this so it always takes me a while to update. Reviews, and flames, would be appreciated. **


	10. Sorry!

**Sorry about this not being a new chapter. My parents' new job means that they are on the computer all the time. This means that I cant get on the much to type up new chapters which means that you don't get to read new chapters. I am EXTREMELY sorry about this. I will try and write whenever I get the chance but there probably wont be a new chapter up until summer vacation. And even then it might not be till the beginning up June because I am going on a week long mission trip with my church the week after school gets out. **

** Again, I am really sorry that this isn't a new chapter.**

**~Cap't Mo~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry its taken so long for me to get another chapter up. I hope this is good cuz I lost the part that I had already typed up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride **

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" I asked Fang as we flew for the last night.

"I don't know. Get them out safely somehow, even if it means we have to turn ourselves in to make that possible."

"Do I need to make a bomb?" Iggy asked Fang.

"I don't think you will need to make one Iggy."

"Okay."

"I think I know a way to get the others out without you two going in."

"Does you plan involve you not coming back out?" Fang asked.

"It's possible."

"Than you're not doing it."

"Why not? Even if I don't come out, I'll be fine. I heal faster than you guys do. I didn't die when they shot me in the head. I'll be fine."

"You're not doing it, Phoenix." Iggy said, speaking up.

"You too?"

"We don't want you getting hurt."

"I wont get hurt."

"Yes you will. You just heal extremely fast so it doesn't seem like you get hurt in the first place. And if you get hurt badly, you're weak as you heal, which means that you will be captured." Fang said, his voice slowly rising.

"That's my plan." I stated calmly.

"Phoenix-"

"Don't, Iggy. That's what I want to do. I know that you both don't want me to do that, but I have to. I _need _to," I said. "Why don't we stop for the night, that way we still have a little bit to fly tomorrow, but we don't have too much."

"That's probably a good idea. Lets just wait for a small clearing so that we can land easily." Fang replied, quietly.

As we waited for a clearing, we were quiet. None of us wanted to break the silence because of the tension that there was from what I had said. As time went on, we finally came across a clearing that was big enough for us to land in. One by one, we landed and made a space for a fire that we would be able to cook a small dinner over. Fang found the wood and Iggy went to find some rabbits or something that we could eat. I waited for them to get back so that we could eat dinner and get to bed. There was something that I needed to do but I needed them to be asleep for me to do it. When they woke up, they would be mad, but it was for the best.

"Hey, Phoenix?"

"Yeah, Iggy?"

"Do you think that you could help me with dinner?"

"Sure." I made my way over to him and sat next to him by the fire. Iggy had killed two rabbits and tons of squirrels. So far he had two sticks loaded up and was about to start loading up some more. I took the two sticks he already had ready so that he could fill up the other two.

"Phoenix, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you not go through with your plan tomorrow? Fang and I don't want you to get hurt so badly to where you cant make it out with us."

"I don't know, Iggy. Can we not talk about it right now?"

Iggy nodded. I sighed and moved closer to him so that I could lean my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and went back to putting the meat on the sticks. We didn't say anything more until dinner was ready.

"We should probably go to bed early today, guys. That way we can be well rested and ready for tomorrow." Fang said, heading towards a tree.

"I can watch first tonight."

"Are you sure, Phoenix?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't I sit with you? That way you can wake me up when your watch is over."

"Okay, Ig. As long as you promise to get some sleep."

He smiled, "I will."

We both made our way up to a tree branch that would be able to hold the both of us before we settled in. Iggy sat against the tree while I sat between his legs. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he put his arms around me. "Phoenix?" Iggy asked, voice lowering with sleep.

"Yeah, Ig?"

"I love you."

There was a second before I answered, "I love you, too."

I felt Iggy smile against the back of my head before he leaned back. Within moments I felt his arms loosen around me; he was asleep. I looked over to where Fang was leaning against another tree, he looked asleep. I waited about two hours before I decided to make my move. I wanted to make sure that they were asleep so that they didn't try to stop me. Iggy's arms had fallen away form me at some point so it made what I wanted to do a lot easier.

I slowly stood up, making sure that I didn't move Iggy too much. Once I was sure that Iggy want going to wake up, I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I won't regret trading myself for them, but I will regret not staying with you. But this is for the best."

Slowly making my way down the tree. I walked a little ways away from the tree so that I could fly. There was one thing that was on the back of my mind as I made my getaway. A conversation that I had had with Iggy after I had healed him.

"_What happens when someone trusts you?"_

"_They get hurt and sometimes they can't come back."_

"_What do you mean they don't some back?" I asked, puzzled._

"_They die Iggy, and I can't bring them back." Phoenix whispered._

"_So you mean that I'm going to die since I trust you?"_

I should have told him then that what he had said was right. The people that trusted me died, and I let them.

**So… I decided to end this chapter here. I hope you liked it.**

**~Cap't Mo~**


	12. Chapter 11

**So I just finished and uploaded Chapter Ten so I thought that I would get started on Chapter Eleven Right away. Hope you like it. (This took a little bit to write)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, then I would already know what happened in Angel (I still haven't read it).**

**Max's P.O.V**

"Max, I think something is wrong."

"What do you mean, Angel?" I asked, looking to where she sat in the corner.

"The Director, she's confused. Something happened that she wasn't expecting."

"Something that she wasn't expecting? She's expecting Iggy, Fang, and Phoenix to come and try to get us out, so what could have happened?"

"Do you think that one of them came by themselves? You know, to like trade places with us?" Nudge asked.

"Iggy and Fang wouldn't do that."

"But would Phoenix?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know. I guess we will just have to wait."

"We won't have to wait long." Angel stated a moment before the door opened.

Six guards were waiting for us. The biggest one, who was in the front motioned with his gun for us to get up and get out of the room. "You're all coming with us. Don't try to get away or you will be shot."

I nodded and motioned for the others to go ahead of me. We were taken to a room that had four chairs facing a window. The window was covered by a blind that was on the other side, where I guessed another room was. We were told to sit the seats, which we did, but only after the guns were pointed at our heads. Once we were sitting down in the chairs, the guards took cuffed our feet and hands to the chairs with the metal bands that were attached to the chair arms and legs. I looked at Angel, _Do you know what is going on?_

_Not really. All I can tell is that the Director is confused and that something bad is going to happen._

I nodded and looked at the guard that was closet to me. "What is going to happen?"

"Don't talk."

"Why not?"

"Shut up, bird."

"Tell me what is going to happen."

The guard walked over and stood in front of me, and hit me. "What was that for?"

"I told you not to talk."

I glared at him but did reply so that I wouldn't get hit again. For awhile, nothing happened. We all just sat there in silence, waiting for the blind that was covering the window to be moved.

When it finally did, we were surprised at what we saw on the other side. Phoenix was standing in front of the Director's desk while the Director sat, staring at her.

"Why are you here?"

"You know why I am here, Director. Let them go." Phoenix said, pointing to where we were.

"Now, why would I let them go?"

"Because I want to trade myself in."

My eyes went wide at what I heard her say. _Why does she want to trade herself in for us? She barely knows us._

"Why do you want to trade yourself in for them?"

"Because I am the reason that you took them. You said that Fang, Iggy, and I had the power to destroy the world. But the truth is, you don't need them to destroy the world. You just need me. All they are is backup."

The Director smiled as she stood up. "And how do you know this, Phoenix?"

"I just do."

"You do know that to become what you were born to be is painful."

"I know, and I am willing to go through it."

"Then it shall be done. But, I will only let your friends go after they have seen what you are to become."

Phoenix's head whipped up from where she had been staring at the floor. "No, they cant see that."

"They can, and they will."

"What-"

Phoenix was cut off as guards swarmed into the room. They all grabbed her and held her still as the Director pulled something out of her desk and slowly walked around it to stand in front of Phoenix. The object that the Director had taken from her desk was a syringe. The Director held it up and smiled when Phoenix began to struggle. The Director stabbed the syringe into Phoenix's arm. Once the needle was pulled out of Phoenix's arm, the guards dropped her and walked out of the room. As Phoenix started to scream, the Director walked towards the door. "I'll be back when the transformation is complete. Hope your friends enjoy the show."

The guards that were in our room left too. Leaving us to watch Phoenix writher on the ground and scream as whatever was in the syringe went through her veins. Angel was beginning to cry because she knew, being the mind reader, a little but of what she was going through.

I don't know how long it took before Phoenix started to calm down, but it seemed like forever. Once she did, she slowly started to get up. She stood up with her back to us so the only difference we could see in what she looked like was the bright red streaks that went through her black hair. When she did turn around, we gasped.

Her eyes were all black, including the usual white, but with a bright red ring in them where there would normally have been a color. I knew that there was something else that was different about her, but I couldn't tell what it was at that moment.

"I know you guys are in there." she said, walking closer to the window. "You can't stop what I am going to do."

Suddenly the bands that had bound us to the chair popped open, releasing us. I look at the others as we all jumped up. Something was wrong, they wouldn't just let us go like this. That's when the glass that was dividing our room from the other room, shattered. I was able to push the younger ones out of the way as Phoenix jumped through the hole she had created. "Guys, why don't you try and see if you can get the door open while I hold Phoenix off."

"Okay, Max," Nudge said as she and the other two made their way over to the door.

I knew that it shouldn't take long because of Nudge's magnetic power, but I didn't know if Phoenix had gotten stronger because of the stuff she was given. It was hard to think that she was the same person that had healed Iggy's sight and helped Fang and Iggy get out of here not that long ago. She looked, acted, and even sounded different.

Without warning, she struck out. I barely had time to move out of the way, her fist whizzing past my ear. The next punch I was able to block. I struck out with my leg, hoping to hit her in the stomach, not such luck. She was able to catch my leg and swing it around behind me. With one little shove, I was on the floor. Just as I was about to get up, she sat on my back and grabbed my hair. I hissed as my head was yanked up.

"You shouldn't have trusted me," Phoenix hissed as her hands wrapped around my neck.

She was either about to snap my neck or choke me. Either way, I was going to end up dead is something didn't happen. She started squeezing, choking me. I tried to pull her hands away put her grip was too strong. Just as black dots start to cloud my vision, there was a bang, some footsteps and then she was thrown off of me.

**Iggy's P.O.V**

I knew something was wrong as soon as I woke up. One, it was already sunny out meaning that Phoenix never woke me up for a watch. Two, Fang was also still asleep in his tree. And three, Phoenix was gone. I fell asleep last night with her in my arms and she wasn't there now.

"Fang! Fang, wake up!" I yelled, jumping down from my tree.

Fang jumped and almost fell out of his tree, "What?"

"I wasn't woken up for my watch, the sun is already up, and Phoenix is gone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Fang jumped down form his tree and grabbed his backpack, "Come on, we need to get to the School so that we can stop Phoenix from doing whatever it is she is trying to do."

I nodded and grabbed my backpack. "Lets go."

We flew hard until we were in sight of the School. At that point, we slowed down so that we could save some energy. "What are we going to do when we get there?"

"I don't really know. Lets just start with finding the others. Hopefully Phoenix is with them."

"And if she isn't?"

"We will find her, Iggy."

"But will she be okay?"

"I'm sure she will be. Come on, we might be able to get in through the garage." Fang said, pointing to the open garage door that was at the back of the building.

I nodded and followed Fang as he slowed down and began the descent to land. Once we were on the ground, we quietly made out way into the garage. We didn't see anyone around but we were still quiet so that we wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Soon we were in the hallways of the School, wandering around hoping to find a clue as to where everyone was. For a while, it looked as if there wasn't anyone there. Then we heard the screaming. Without a word to the other, we both took off in the direction that we heard it coming from.

We found the door that led to the room that we heard the screaming coming from but we couldn't get the door open. It was locked. "Iggy, do you have your lock picking stuff?"

"Yeah, hold on." I dropped to my knees and brought my backpack around so that I could go through it. I pushed aside all the stuff I didn't need until I found my black case that held the tools for lock picking in them. Moving over to the door, I stood up and started working on the lock. Between the screaming and Fang pacing, my concentration was on its edge. "Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop pacing."

"Sorry."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I continued working on the lock. Just when I thought I was getting close to unlocking the door, the screaming stopped. I stopped what I was doing and listened. There wasn't anything for a minute, then we heard the sound of glass shattering. I glanced at Fang before heading to the door that was next to this one. I set to work on this and was able to open it quickly because there was someone on the inside that was trying to get out.

Opening the door, I saw Nudge standing there, staring at me with wide eyes. Without saying anything, she pointed behind her where I saw Phoenix trying to choke Max. Running in, I grabbed Phoenix and pulled her away from Max. I held her as she tried to get away. "Phoenix, calm down. It's just me!"

"She knows that Iggy but she isn't the same as she used to be."

"What do you mean, Nudge?"

"She wanted to trade herself in for us, but the only way she could do that is by getting this shot that would make her destroy the world, or something. The stuff she got had her screaming on the floor and now she is trying to kill us." Max explained.

"And she looks different." Angel said.

"What?"

"Turn her around, Iggy." Gazzy said.

I did as Gazzy said and stared. Phoenix's hair now had bright red streaks in it and her eyes were almost all black but with a red ring in them where the colored part of the eye would be. Something was really wrong. "Can you hear me, Phoenix?"

"My job is to destroy the world. And that includes the six of you."

**So... How was it?**


End file.
